Desperation Song!
by Dean'sgirl
Summary: What happened after that night in the alley? Well, this is Spikes storey! Will he and Buffy ever meet again. Do they survive the foght?


Desperation Song!

Thoughts… thoughts plague the minds of us all. Regrets of things since past are a natural state of life. Why we reflect and sometimes dwell on the past is a mystery of the human mind. Maybe we are trying to learn from our mistakes. For I believe it is said, "They who don't learn from the past are doomed to repeat it."

It was a crisp, clear, night and Spike sat alone in Central Park. He was lost in thought. For a year now Spike has been living in New York City and Entertaining many ideas of what he should do next. At this particular moment he was reflecting on the night that changed his life in so many ways.

One Year Earlier

An alley behind The Hyperian Hotel, L.A.

Rain was pouring down; it seemed as if it would never stop. Spike sat alone waiting for the others to arrive. For all he knew they were already dead. Then he caught sight of someone else in the

alley.

"Boo!" he calmly stated. He walking from the shadows to discover it was Angel.

"Anyone else?" questioned Angel looking worn and desperate. A look of defeat filled his eyes.

"Not so far, you feel the heat?" Spike could tell something was coming.

"It's coming!" Angel reassured him. But no comfort came from it.

"Finally got ourselves a decent brawl?" And Spike was ready for it. Staring down the dark alley they saw a weak figure slowly coming their way.

"Damn! How did I know the fang boys would pull through? You're lucky we're on the same side, dogs, cause I was on fire tonight!" Gunn sounded well, yet his posture didn't reflect it. "My game was

tight." he managed to mutter before he collapsed into Angel's arms. Gunn was bleeding immensely as they slowly sat him on a nearby crate. He was fading fast.

"Your supposed to wear the red stuff on the inside, Charlie Boy," Spike joked, observing Gunn's state.

"Any word on Wes?" Gunn questioned realizing he wasn't there. With lighting speed and precision, Illyria appeared, jumping down from a nearby chain link fence.

"Wesley's dead!" she emotionlessly declared. Shock and disbelief filled their faces. Heartbreak overcame Angel as tears streamed from Gunn's eyes. "I'm filling grief for him. I can't seem to make it stop. I wish to do more violence." Illyria blankly stated observing the huge crowd of

demons forming at the end of the alley.

"Well, wishes just happen to be horses today," Spike commented moving along side Angel.

"Among other things." Angel gazed at the approaching crowd of hundred, if not thousands of different demons, some fifty feet tall. A huge dragon flew overhead.

"In terms of a plan?" Spike calmly asked turning his attention towards Angel.

"We fight," he replied bluntly.

"But more specific?" Spike then asked realizing Angel was just as lost as he was.

"Well, personally I kind of want to slay the dragon." Angel confidently declared stepping forward as the demons launched their attack. "Lets go to work!"

Present Day

Spike's thoughts were interrupted by a sound from behind him. Spike quickly turned to see the Big Blue herself standing behind him.

"Well, well… look who it is," Spike laughed as Illyria gave him a blank stare.

"Angel requests your presence in London," Illyria stated in a monotone fashion.

"Really, what for?"

"He said it was a matter that concerned the slayer."

"Buffy? What happened?" Spike panicked.

"Nothing! She still lies in Rome. This is a concern of a different matter."

"Dump the cryptic luv and tell me what the bloody hell is going on here!"

"I do not know. I've told you all I have heard. Now we must hurry; the boat leaves at midnight."

One Year Earlier

The battle raged on with no sign of stopping. They had barely made a dint in the massive hordes that were still storming the alley. Angel, Spike, and Illyria were fighting for their lives, trapped

against a brick wall. Within the first five minutes of battle Gunn had parishes. Already weak and fading Gunn fought bravely. Only to be struck down by a demon's axe. His lifeless body lay on the pavement trampled by the fight.

So much had been lost in their quest. So much. Lives gone never to return, and for what. The knowledge that the world is just a little bit safer. Angel knew the battle would never end. With

nothing left to loose he thought seriously about giving up. Then he thought "If I give up now what good will it do. I can save many more lives alive." That's when he decided to run.

Present Day

London, England

The New Watchers Council

Spike burst through the door of the council's training house. It was nothing more than a flat in downtown London, but Giles had done wonders with it. Illyria lead him into a small room where Giles

and Angel sat talking.

"So, I'm here. Now what?" commented Spike sitting down next to Angel.

"This is the guy you sent for?" Giles stated surprised. "This is Spike! Does Buffy know about this?"

"No, and I intend to keep it that way," growled Spike.

"Fine, but I don't like lying to her," replied Giles.

"You don't have to lie just don't say anything," Spike shot back "Now, what's going on?"

"There's something powerful rising in Paris. It's hidden deep within its catacombs," Angel whispered so that no unwanted ears could here. "The threat is Senior Partners big, I need the best."

"That's why you called me?" Spike questioned "Why not Buffy?"

"She deserves the rest," Giles answered gently

"But what about our agreement?" Spike asked Angel who seemed all too familiar with that subject.

One Year Earlier

Angel surveyed the alley carefully making sure he was still on guard. There was no way they were getting over that wall alive. But, he had a plan. Gathering Spike and Illyria around him, he bent down and uncovered the sewer exit. Angel jumped inside the manhole fallowed by Spike and Illyria. As expected the demons fallowed. Spike fought back the crowd, until one of the larger demons tried to squeeze it's self into the tiny hole. It's massive body blocked the entrance and left them just enough time to escape safely. Once they were well away from any danger, Angel stopped.

"Ok," Angel whispered turning to face them. "Make me a promise. For 2 years we must disappear. Together we are too easy to find. The senior partners won't treat this lightly. We must blend in, disappear, fade away and when the time comes to meet again, you'll know." They all silently agreed and parted ways.

Present Day

"Our agreement has been shortened due to this new threat," Angel explained "If it is not dealt with properly we won't be here long."

"Fine, when do we leave?"

Paris, France

2 Days later

Angel, Spike, Giles and a few choice slayerettes stalked the streets of Paris. According to Giles the city was home to something terrible. A new power was said to rise in 2 days from within the cities vast system of catacombs. It has been lying dormant for centuries. Its name is unknown to man and its appearance is all but a mystery. All we know is that it is what gives even the Senior Partners chills and all that go bump in the night fear it. The mission is simple, find it and disarm it.

Spike, Angel and Giles entered the catacombs carefully looking for any clues. The slayerettes guarded the entrance as they searched. Not knowing what to look for, the point was just to get a feel of their surroundings. The catacombs went for miles in each direction. It was very easy to get lost down here.

Rome, Italy

Buffy Summers sat in her apartment reflecting on the past. She often sat alone dwelling on subjects too painful to speak of. Now she thought of Spike. She remembered the last time she saw his face, brave and unchanging. She had told him the she loved him. Although he had not believed her, she felt that she meant it. He had sacrificed his life for her and she would always remember that. At that moment the phone rang loudly beside her.

"Hello," Buffy answered a little startled.

"Buffy," Willow chirped from the other end. "There's something coming."

"What, huh?"

"In Paris you must go. The coven has sensed a power rising that needs your attention. They sent me to call you fast. It happens in 2 days. You must stop it, Buffy. If you don't we're all doomed."

"Calm down, Will, I'll go! Just tell me what I'm up against!"

Paris, France

The next day!

Buffy arrived in Paris a little after 10pm. Dawn was safe with Andrew in Rome and all she had to worry about was the task at hand. It had been a while since she had a decent brawl and it was about time to jump back into action. According to Willow, she must enter the catacombs at the center of the city in order to find what she was looking for. With the limited knowledge she had all she knew to do is keep her eyes open and hope the danger showed it self. Buffy found the entrance was guarded by some familiar faces.

"What are you doing here?" Buffy questioned approaching the slayerettes.

"We're here with Mr. Giles," The young red haired potential responded. "He told us to make sure he was not disturbed."

"Giles is down there alone?" Buffy panicked. If this big bad was as big and bad as Willow said it was, Giles was no match for it alone. Bidding good luck to the others Buffy descended into the ruins. It was pitch black, damp, and smelled of death. Luckily, Buffy had remembered to bring a flashlight. The light flicked on and lit a small path straight ahead.

_This seems a good way to go, _Buffy thought stepping forward. The tight corridors were filled with the sound of dripping water as she walked blindly along. The deeper she descended into the dark the more she could feel something was coming. Now the room seemed to lighten slightly as she entered a large cathedral style chamber. Light poured in through a minuscule opening on the ceiling 50ft above her head. Buffy surveyed the vast space slowly. This room was important and she could feel it. Still and unchanging a shadowy figure stood across the room. Ever so cautiously, Buffy made here way towards the figure. The creature was totally oblivious to her and she used this to her advantage.

Meanwhile Angel, Spike, and Giles were lost. They had been wondering around for at least 10 hours. Spike was getting fed up with the whole situation.

"We've been down here for hours!" Spike grumbled. "Marching down here without a map, great idea! Wondering around in the dark, not on my list of fun things to do."

"Why did we have to bring him anyway?" Giles yelled "I know this demon is nearly unstoppable, but I'd rather face it alone than put up with him again!"

"Hey, I f it wasn't for me none of us would be here. Died saving the world, remember?" Spike huffed loudly.

"Shut up!" Angel ordered suddenly. "I hear something, this way!" Angel pointed to a lightened pathway to his right. Spike and Giles fallowed closely behind as they entered a large cathedral like chamber. A Dark figure lay on the other side other the room. A tiny shape was moving slowly towards it. Angel concentrated hard on the shape to discover it was a girl.

"Who's that?" Giles Questioned. "She's going to awaken the demon. Stop her!" At that moment Spike flew into action with Angel close behind him. They charged across the room, without missing a beat they tackled the girl to the floor inches from the venomous demon.

"What are you doing?" Buffy yelled, seeing that her attacker was Angel.

"You were going to awaken the demon," Giles calmly explained, walking up beside them. "Where'd he go?"

"Don't know, I guess he just wasn't ready," Angel replied.

"Where'd who go?" Buffy questioned.

"Why are you here?" Angel asked changing the subject.

"Willow told me that there was a matter that needed my attention. Why are you here?"

"We're here to save the world. You're suppose be on vacation," Giles explained.

"Vacation? I've been on vacation for 2 years. It's time to get back into things. I'm staying right here!" Buffy yelled. "Now how do we stop this thing?"

"That I can answer," a mysterious voice whispered. "There's no way to stop me! I will kill you all and this world will fall to it's knees," The sing-song voice came from the mouth of the very thing they had come here to destroy. "Boo!" His massive black arm came crashing into Buffy's chest sending her flying across the room. "Who's next?" The demon bellowed.

Angel pulled out a large silver sword as Giles prepared a crossbow, but it was all too little to bring him down. Buffy swiftly regained her balance and charged the large black muscular demon. Its Green eyes penetrated her every move like a never ending cannon fire. The demons fighting style was clunky and dated, Buffy felt as if she could bring him down at any second. She was severely over confident. The demon seemed to be proving too much for her as a blow to her head knocked her unconscious. Fire flew from its figure tips as it continued its attack towards Angel and Giles.

They weren't fairing well and Spike could see it from his possession in the shadows. They needed his help, and it was about time he gave it to them. Spike executed a flawless attack upon the creature they feared so much! First, he brought a full round house kick to its head followed by a right hook to the gut. The demon doubled over in pain.

"This attack was unexpected." The Demon bellowed. "I'm not at full power until tomorrow's moon."

"Nice to know, Mate. You're lookin' kind of winded to me. I say we finish this tonight!" Spike spat back delivering a punch to his right side. Spike's opponent never wavered. It held its ground proudly and it was determined to win this fight. Angel now conscious joined the fight in full attack mode.

"Giles's is preparing a spell, " Angel reassured him. "If his calculations are correct, it should bring him down."

"Tell him to make with the magics 'cause this guy's not gona' give-up easily," Spike yelled back. Unbeknownst to Spike Buffy was coming to her senses behind him. Buffy opened her eyes slowly and saw something she wasn't expecting to see ever again.

_It's a ghost! Like the ones that haunt my dreams. _Buffy thought as she stared at the two men before her. Spike? No, it can't be. He's dead. Isn't he? Her heart fell into her stomach as she sat there silently. Her past had come back to haunt her once more and yet it was too real to believe. He's really alive and she knew it well. In some way she always knew it. Buffy was jolted back to reality as Spike landed right on top of her. Spike didn't miss a beat as he clamored to his feet and rejoined the fight.

Flames shot from the demons hands singeing Spikes hair. "Hey watch the hair, mate!" Spike yelled.

"Symbol day compateda baled sung song sing dead!" Giles chanted loudly over the commotion. "Goddess hecating hear my call bring forth the powers. Bring fourth the spirits. Hear me!"

Buffy finally regained her instincts and joined Giles in his task. "Goddess hear us heed our desperate calls." She chanted. "Hear us! Hear us! Call!" At that moment the room erupted into an explosion of green light. The large, black, ominous demon hit the floor hard as blue spirits crowded over his limp body. He convulsed and dark matter flowed from his mouth. It was done. A demon so feared by the world was brought down with one simple spell and a fight from two vampires with souls. Who would have thought it would end like this.

They exited the catacombs in silence. Not a word was spoken from anyone. All Buffy could do was stare curiously at Spike. Spike held his head down the whole way up. Something was different about him. Some experience had changed him some how. Hi face told a new story of fear and redemption. He was a new man and Buffy could see it in his gaze. His love was unchanged for her, yet he had a new found respect for her feelings he never had before.

Buffy slowly took Spikes cold hand and led him away from the others. They strolled quietly towards a calm corner of the street. They looked into each others eyes, gazing into the very depths of their souls themselves. The silence was finally broken by Buffy's faint and tired voice.

"What happened?" Buffy whispered. A simple question to answer, yet so complicated to explain.

"A lot." Spike simply stated. "Let's just say I've had a long trip."

"Too long." They moved closer their gazed never interrupted. When their lips finally touched, for the first time in years, a rush of electricity flowed through their bodies. Before their embraces were more about desperation and lust than love. Now it was a kiss that embodied the full name that is love. For them to really see how much they were in love, I guess it just took time. I guess Buffy was now "Cookies" and Spike was her "Milk".

The End!


End file.
